Social Divides
by I'mTheRemix
Summary: Paul Aswales, a gang member, makes a bet to sleep with Isabella Swan, the virgin, rich girl from County Fields. Isabella's life isn't as perfect as it seems. Can they survive prejudice in friendship and love? Teen for Language and implications.
1. Chapter 1: Not as Hard Ass

**This story was an idea that I had after reading "Perfect Chemistry" (AWESOME BOOK). **

**To those who have read it, it's not going to follow the exact story; just the general concept of the main character's living situations and some of the details. Anyway, I loved the book and the plot is loosely based on it. **

**Also my first story focusing on the members of the wolf pack. **

**I am still learning about cerebral palsy so all my details may not be completely correct and if you have any information about it that would help immensely. **

**This story probably will be offensive at times to some and is unintentional but to write about some of the thoughts and situations of characters in the story it's necessary. The characters all have their own stereotypes about each other, and honestly, they're stereotypes that I see and hear in my own life from others.**

**Recognizable characters from Twilight are owned by Stephanie Meyers. I don't own ****Twilight ****or ****Perfect Chemistry****. **

**

* * *

Isabella's Point of View**

I jump up early as my alarm clock goes off. I picked up the remote on my bedside table and turn off the noise and pull the shades up. Turning my stereo all the way up, I start moving around my room. It's the first day of senior year and I can't wait. It is my last year and I am going out with a bang. I have been the popular girl since freshman year, captain of the cheerleading squad since sophomore year and dating the current captain of the varsity football team. _This is going to be my year._

Picking up my outfit I prepared last night, I dance into my bathroom and turn on the steam shower. My mom had them installed in all the showers after hearing they were better for skin. That's what my mom is all about; making sure that the family looked perfect, in more ways than one. I showered quickly before brushing my teeth and doing my hair. Then I put on my make up. All this is done before putting on my clothes so my ensemble wouldn't get dirty before I even walked into the school.

"Isabella! Bella! Hurry up!" My mom, Renee, yells from the kitchen. "If you don't hurry you're going to be late!" I quickly finish cleaning up the bathroom and then run downstairs. I say hello to Chris, my older brother, and sit at the table.

"Hi Chris, Do you want to eat something?" He nods awkwardly and I move his chair to the side of table before grabbing his specially made breakfast from the counter. Greta, our housekeeper, tries to help me in taking care of him as much as she can. My mom just takes him to the doctor and hires someone else to do the work. I get his breakfast which was soupy fruits, asking him if he wanted each one individually and he nods at the strawberries. He doesn't like to talk in front of my mother. And my mother really doesn't want to listen to it. Everyone thinks that because he has trouble speaking and can't do things like eat or go to the bathroom.

My mother is the type of person that wanted our family to have the perfect image. Because my brother isn't perfect she considers him a threat to that. I have stopped my parents from sending him to institutions on numerous occasions. He has cerebral palsy. He is smart, I know that, but he has almost no way of communicating with everyone around him.

"Is this too much?" I ask while piling the food on the spoon. He shakes his head in reply and I slowly feed him, making sure to wipe anything that drips out. He begins to pull on my hair, telling me something that I'm not quite sure of. That's when things start to go downhill. He starts to grab harder and manages to knock over his breakfast. Luckily, it missed me but hit the wall behind me.

"UGH! CHRIS!" Chris finally releases my hair but starts to cry at my mother's outburst. My mother yells for Greta who immediately starts to wipe the wall. Oh no. This is always the first step in trying to send him to a facility. I would have to again find some way to get him to stay. Chris is almost 21 but he can't live by himself and I refuse to let him be sent to a facility. "Greta, when you are finished, get him dressed. I'm taking him to the doctor. He can't keep acting out like this!" She stomps out of the room, very overdramatically. She never understood and doesn't try to understand that he can't always control what he's doing. He isn't trying to hurt anyone. "Isabella, go upstairs and make sure you're clean. I don't want the neighbors to think I don't care about how you look." _It's always about her and her image._

"Bewa!" He tries to wave goodbye but can't do it exactly. I know what it means. Everyday he says his version of my name and tries to wave goodbye.

I kiss Chris's cheek before quickly checking myself in the mirror. I am still clean and I grab my keys and walk outside. My new car is waiting in the round driveway. It's a brand new Mercedes. It was an 18th birthday gift which passed on the 22nd of July. I walk down to the side of my driveway and get in the car. I have to pick up my best friend, Rosalie who is co-captain of the cheerleading team. _This is going to be great!_

The only thing that I'm nervous about is Jasper. Jasper is my boyfriend but I haven't seen him the entire summer. He was gone the entire time and I am really scared. We are both sure to have changed. I drove to and parked in the student lot. There isn't any time to go see my friends before class so I decide to just go to my first period, AP calculus. The last year has officially passed. Everything seemed to go well during first period. My teacher was really nice and the class had done a review and placement sheet.

I walk to my second block searching for my friends as I go. Not looking where I am going, I manage to run headfirst into Paul Aswale. He's standing with a couple other kids. The boys, I know, are in that gang, the something Pack, along with the smallest girl, Alice. There's Jared, Embry, Alice and Leah with him. They always walk together as a group.

"Watch where you're going, bitch." Alice is the one to speak, as always. Leah was on the cheerleading team. She wouldn't say anything to put that in jeopardy.

"Alice, relax, it was an accident." He addresses me again." It's okay, sweetheart. See you around." His friends follow him as he walks away. Considering the dangerous rumors I hear about him, that went very well._ I don't have a death wish, today._

I make sure to pay attention where I'm going as I make my way to Chemistry. Only to find that three minutes after the bell rings, Paul Aswale walks in. The seat next to mine is one of the two empty seats in the class. _Guess whose name is on the name tag on the other seat on my table? His._

**

* * *

Paul's Point of View**

"Paul! Wake your ass up! It time for school!" I throw the pillow across the room that I share with my younger two brothers. "I'm serious! You don't and I'm gonna throw this water on you." I crack one eye open and sure enough he is holding a pitcher of water. I push Collin out of the way and stumble into the bathroom. My other brother Brady pokes his head out of the shower.

"Man, get the hell out of the bathroom!"

"Whatever, I gotta take a dump! Deal with it!" He grunts and closes the curtain again.

After I finish the bathroom, I wait for Brady to get out of the shower, praying that he hasn't used all the hot water. He walks into the hallway and imitates a moonwalk to the bedroom. Badly. I hurry to get into the shower. I turn the water all the way on and ice cold water pours onto my back. Profanity spews into the house and Brady comes back into the bathroom. "Oh, did I forget to tell you that I used all the hot water? Damn. I'll try to remember next time."

"Brady, you better hope that you're gone by time I get out of this shower." I finished my shower quickly. I had a 25 minute ride to Whitewater, the high school in the suburb community on the north side of town. I walk into my room to see my brother playing with my bandana in the mirror.

"Give me that!" I shout, snatching it out of his hands. "You better leave this alone. Don't you ever let me catch you messing with this stuff." His face saddens at my words and I sigh. "Look, I'm not mad at you. I just don't want you to mess in this stuff, okay? Now hurry up or we're going to be late for school. It's your freshman year and you need to make the Aswale mark." He smiles and starts to cheer up. _Okay, first day, first crisis adverted._

I don't want them to think that I'm being harsh on them. Just getting mixed up in the gang is not what I want for them. I may be the first to graduate from high school in my family but because of that stupid gang, I will be stuck in this poor neighborhood for the rest of my life. Brady and Collin are going to get out of here if it is the last thing I do. They don't need to be in the gang. As long as one member is in, your family was safe and they aren't going get mixed in with that crowd. Only five other kids from the South Pack go to Whitewater. Jared, Alice, Seth, Leah and Embry went along with me and now, my brothers.

"Boys! Breakfast!" My mom yelled. I check myself in the hallway mirror while going into the kitchen. "Good morning, Paul. Eat." She kisses each of our heads and we sit at the table. Everyone puts food on their plate and starts to eat. "You boys hurry and eat. You have to hurry if you want me to drive you to school, Brady. Collin, you say you have a ride?" He nods. "With?"

"Umm, Jared."

"No," I say sternly.

"Paul, plea--," he is cut off by another no from me.

"You ride with mom and Brady. I told you I don't want you hanging out with those guys."

"You hang out with them."

"Collin. I said no. That's final." I push away from the table and throw my plate in the sink. "Bye mom. Bye guys. And Collin I mean it." I knew he would listen. Ever since dad died, I was the man of the house and when it really came down to, they listened to me. I jump on to motorcycle after a quick check over. The first thing I had to do was meet Embry, my best friend, two blocks over. We have a debt to collect and it needed to be done quickly.

"Embry, what's up, man? You ready for school?" He slaps my hand in our traditional greeting.

"I don't know why. I'm not leaving this place anyway. But, whatever, mom flips when I cut so might as well. Maybe I'll stay out of extra trouble." I nod even though I doubt it. When is this thing gonna happen. I gotta get to school.

"When is this dude supposed to show? You know how my mom is with school." Finally the guy pulls up on the corner. Embry grabs the gun from his back pocket and sighs before walking over and knocking the butt on the window. The guy stumbles out of his car. _This is going to be easy._

"Where's the money?" I bark.

"I-I don't h-have it yet. I'll have it by tomorrow! I swear!" We laugh at his stutter.

"Look this is already an extension. I'm going to tell you what's going to happen. You give me some collateral. Say, this car?" He takes a deep breath seeing his has no choice. He can either take the car and pay tomorrow or get beat up and still better pay tomorrow.

"Fine. Here." He throws me the keys and runs down the block. "Eight, tomorrow morning!"

"He'll pay. This car is worth way more money than he owes." I toss the keys Embry's way. "Look, I'll see you at school, if you show."

"Sure thing bro. See ya!"

I spot my friends out front and walk over.

"Jared, what were you doing talking to my little brother?" He shrugged and I smack his shoulder. "Leave him alone."

"Fine. Whatever man. I was just tryin' to help lil' dude out." He let it go for now but I know this is far from over. _My brother will join this gang over my dead body._

The bell rang and I went to first period. It was English with Ms. Paskowski. No wonder she isn't married.

"Welcome to senior honors English. This is senior year. Not slack off year. This is the year's syllabus and I want it signed tomorrow and brought back. Today, I will be administering a 500 word essay on you to be turned in at the end of the hour. Get started." If I wasn't an English genius, I would be worried. However, this is going to be an easy class. I am ready and if not, I'll just transfer into regular English.

I turned in the traditional, expected and clichéd sob story of coming from the wrong side of the tracks and the challenges I face. I met up with Jared, Embry, Leah and Alice, unfortunately. Alice is my ex-girlfriend. We dated for a couple months until I found out she was cheating on me with another gang member. She acts like we're still together and I haven't had a good night in months, if you know what I mean, without her messing it up.

We walk to the cafeteria before second period to grab something to eat. On the way, Isabella Swan bumps into me. Of course Alice has to be on the offense.

"Watch where you're going, bitch." Isabella backs a little at Alice's comment. Just to trip Alice up, I defended Isabella.

"Alice, relax, it was an accident." I turn back to Isabella. "It's okay, sweetheart. See you around." I walk away and my friends follow me.

"For a white girl, she's got ass." Jared punches Embry in the arm.

"That's for sure. You know she's dating that football guy. But what I wouldn't do to get in those jeans," Embry says. I laugh at his comment and he turns to me. "You want to get in her pants, too." Alice growls at his comments.

"Trust me, Em, if I wanted to get in her pants, I would have."

"Bet you 1,000 dollars that you can't hit that by winter break." I consider it and agree.

"Deal." Alice certainly isn't happy about this.

"You guys are assholes. I'll see you later." She leaves and Jared goes with her. They have the same class. Leah had already walked away without me noticing. I have about one minute to get across the school. I run the entire was and he bell rings right as I touch the door.

"Tardy pass, Mr. Aswale," Mr. Dane, the security guard yells. He's always on my case and has been since Embry and I stole his keys, locked the principal out of his office and declared a state of lockdown on the school. We were suspended for a day, and that was only freshman year. In the last two we've pulled many pranks on The Dog, as we called him.

I run all the way back to the tardy office on the main hall and then back to chemistry. I walk in and Ms. Cullen's eyes land on me and she points to one of the two empty seats, one beside Leah and the one and that I'm in. Lucky me, this seat is right beside Isabella. Unlucky me, it was right behind Jasper Hale, her boyfriend. _This bet is going to take some time._

_But who can resist me?_

**

* * *

There it is, first chapter. The first couple of chapters are already written. Just need some feedback on whether I should continue this story or not.**


	2. Chapter 2: Why do I even Care?

**Isabella's Point of View**

_Great_. I have just talked to my boyfriend for the first time in weeks and now the guy that he hates the most is sitting beside me. _This isn't going to go well._

"Welcome to Chemistry, Mr. Aswale. I hope that you'll be on time tomorrow." The teacher addresses him.

"Don't worry, I'll be here." The teacher reads the syllabus out loud and allows time for questions. "Before you ask, lab partners are permanent. There is no switching." About five hands go down and the remaining two both asked about exceptions on late projects and assignments. She answers them quickly and moves on.

"Okay, now that there are no more questions. I will be assigning the first project today. It will not be due until after Christmas break. One partner will pick a number and depending on what number, you will pick out of a list of topics."

"Do you want to pick the number?" Paul asks.

"Uh, no that's okay. You can." He nods and picks out of the bag. _Number one_. Well isn't he lucky.

"So, what project do you want to do?" I ask.

"You can choose. I'll do whatever." This guy has a reputation for being lazy, doing drugs, getting in fights, everything under the sun. _Is he actually going to do any work?_ That's what I'm afraid of. Between cheerleading, Chris and school, I can't handle a partner who doesn't do any work. He smiles at me and I was going to smile back before I catch Jasper watching us.

"So, you let your little boyfriend control your life?" he asks out of the blue, leaning his chair back on its hind legs. My eyes move from my paper to his face.

"What are you talking about?" He smirks and looks at Jasper who frowns in response.

"He's been staring at you this whole time and every time you do something, you look at him."

"Whatever. Just leave me alone." I roll my eyes and he goes back to drawing something in his notebook.

I don't want to be rude but this guy doesn't know anything about me and I don't have time for the extra stress.

"Number one?" Paul and I walk to the front.

"What do you want to do?" He smiles again.

"Are you talking about in the classroom, or outside of it?" I roll my eyes again and Ms. Cullen intervenes.

"Mr. Aswale, don't be vulgar. Just choose a topic or let her do it."

"She can choose Ms. C."

"And off with the bandana. Gang-related items are not welcome in my classroom." Paul stops for a moment and entered the world's most discreet staredown ever with our teacher. "I'll have you know that my husband, the principal, fully supports this decision. If you want to stay in this class and graduate, take it off. Otherwise, you can leave and stop wasting time." He rolls his eyes and pulls it off, slipping it into his pocket. "Thank you."

I chose the first topic, a paper and a visual demonstration of molecular bonding. He signs his name next to mine and I can't help but notice his handwriting. _I__t's neater than mine!_

I get back to the desk and he sits beside me, too close. I move my chair further away.

"Isabella, I'm pretty sure you have to be near the table."

"Shut up."

"We have an experiment to do." Now I feel stupid.

"Okay. Let's get this over with." Halfway through the experiment, he was about to mix the wrong chemicals.

"You don't mix that with the nitrate." He sighs and looks at me.

"You do," he claims.

"You do not."

"Fine. Let's bet."

"What are we betting?" I ask.

"I win, you kiss me." _Is he serious?_

"Are you serious?" He nods. "But what do I get if I win?" He looks around, thinking.

"Anything." Well, I could certainly take this.

"Deal." I checked the directions and found that he was right. Damn it.

"Well, well, well. It looks like I win this time. Someone has to pay up."

"I am not kissing you in our classroom," I whisper angrily. "And don't ask me to."

"I wasn't going to, baby, you can relax. But you have to pay up eventually."

"Whatever. And don't call me baby," I add as an afterthought.

"Okay, sweetheart." I roll my eyes. Well, I only have to deal with him in school.

"Well class, everyone has finished their experiments and passed." The teacher begins to talk again after everyone is done. "Now back to your project. This entire project is done outside of class. There will be no time in class to work on it. You will need to make up a schedule with your partner to meet outside of school." What! There is no way I can be with him after school. My mom will never go for that.

"So what are we going to do?" Paul pulls me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"Meeting after school. What are we doing?"

"Um, how about the library? Is Friday okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll be there."

Class went smoothly until the end. I was actually talking to Paul, wow. _Never thought we'd have a civil conversation._ I was laughing at something he said when Jasper caught my eye. That was enough to shut me up. Rosalie was sitting beside him and they were both shaking their heads. I stopped interacting with Paul and noticed immediately.

"Controlling relationships are abusive relationships." I rolled my eyes and went back to doodling in my notebook.

Now I'm just waiting for the bell to ring. It finally does and I grab my purse and books and walk out of the classroom. Jasper walks over to me but not before having a stare down with Paul in the hallway. God, why do they do that?

"Hey babe, how was your summer?" I try to distract him.

"What were you doing with Aswale in class?"

"Nothing. He's my partner. I have to talk to him."

"It looked like you were flirting." Rose cuts into our conversation.

"Well I wasn't he just made a joke. Is it wrong to laugh now? Baby, don't worry about him. Nothing is going on. He's just some guy who sits beside me in class. I'll make it up to you." He smiles at me.

"Okay, there's a party next week. Next Friday night. You want to go?" I smile and kiss his cheek.

"Sure, I'll go. I need to get to next period. I'll see you later today." We left in opposite directions. I catch Paul looking at me in the hallway. He just smiles and turns back to his friends. _What is going on today?_

I didn't pay much attention to class for the rest of the day. We just went over syllabuses and did little assignments. It was really boring and cheerleading doesn't start until tomorrow.

**

* * *

Paul's Point of View**

I'm watching Ms. Swan talk with her dumbass boyfriend some more.

"Wow, Paul, you're really making progress on that bet. I mean the way she moved her chair as far away from you as possible was a real sign," Leah teases.

"Whatever, if Hale wasn't in the way, her panties would've dropped already." The guys laugh, Alice huffs and Leah rolls her eyes at me.

I go to my third class, AP calculus._ It really sucks_. I'm taking a bunch of AP classes for nothing. I'm never going to use the credit for anything. Well maybe after Brady and Collin graduate, I could get out of here. Until then I could live with mom; save up the money that I'm making at Jake's garage. _No, I can't let myself keep thinking like that_. I don't have time for hopes and dreams anymore. I realized a long time ago what I was giving up. But I was giving it up to give my brothers a chance. It was my father's job and now that he's gone, it's mine.

"Welcome to Calculus. Here is the semester's syllabus." I tune out as the teacher gives the traditional first day speech. I know that tomorrow will be a little better. Sam should give me a cut of the money that we collect from that Alex punk. I could help mom out with the bills this months and the extra money could go into the Christmas fund. Maybe the boys would have a better Christmas than last year.

"Mr. Aswale, I will ask you one more time. What is the answer to number 23?" _She's smirking like she knows my answer will be wrong_. I look down to my blank paper and take a few minutes to check out 23, it only takes a few seconds.

"The answer is pi over .302." Her face goes from smug to surprise and she takes a deep breath.

"Impressive Mr. Aswale but pay attention in my class." I nod. We go over the last few questions of the pages before the end of class. The bell rings and everyone gathers they're stuff before leaving. I meet up with Jared outside the classroom.

"Be real with me, okay?"

"When am I not?"

"The frequent times when you lie." I shake my head and he continues. "Anyway, why'd you take that bet? There's no way you're getting in Swan's pants in 4 months."

"You doubt me?" I feign shock.

"Check this out. Swan's boyfriend hasn't even had that yet."

"You serious?"

"Yep. Leah and Alice heard her talking with Jasper. Seems he's tired of waiting and she still doesn't wanna give it up." This was going to be harder when I thought. _Aren't cheerleaders supposed to be sluts or something? _

"Look, I'll get it done. Plus I don't even think she likes Hale. They're like the expected couple." He gives me a "whatever" and walks away. Finally it's time for lunch. The first thing I notice is Isabella and Rosalie in the corner arguing. Hale is right beside him, shaking his head. What's that about? Hale grabs Swan's arm and more people start to notice. Rosalie walks away and Hale goes into the line. Isabella walks out of the cafeteria, head down. I give my table and wink before following her.

**

* * *

Isabella's Point of View**

_Just perfect_. Lunch was going great until Rose's boyfriend, Emmett, made a comment about sex. Then Jasper complained to me. I walked away and Rosalie followed me, instead of consoling me like I thought she was going to do, she does the exact opposite.

"Why don't you just do it?" That's the first thing that comes out of her mouth.

"What are you talking about?"

"The only thing I hear at home is "Why won't she have sex with me? Why won't she just give it up?"" She imitated him. _I couldn't believe he would talk about something that personal with his sister_. Not that I didn't tell her, since she was my best friend. But, to discuss it in public and throw it back into my face?

"How could you ask me that? Weren't you the one that said it should be special to me?"

"Oh, please. This is high school. Grow up! What do you think, you're gonna wait till you get married and have a special first night?"

"No, I just thought that maybe I should love the guy? But you wouldn't know anything about that would you? I mean Emmett wasn't the first one was he?" Emmett's face looked horrified. _She lied to him about being a virgin._

"How dare you!" Then Jasper jumped in.

"You two calm down. You're both just mad. This will all blow over later." Rosalie walked to the other side of the cafeteria and sat down with some girls from the glee club. Jasper turned and looked at me, eyes narrowed. "And maybe you should think about what and who you want." He walked to the line and I ran out here. I've been sitting on the floor crying for the last few minutes. Now, just to make my day, Paul Aswale is coming towards me.

"What?"

"Wow, someone is defensive." He puts his hands up and backs away.

"Did you come just to bother me or are you here to take a stab at me too."

"One, I like to think I'm not always a bother. Two, contrary to popular belief, I don't stab people. They tend to die when you do that. I don't like dead people…or blood." I can't help but laugh at how serious his face looked, like he was thinking about it.

"Okay, I'll play along for now. What are you doing out here?"

"I saw what happened and I came to see if you were okay."

"Why do you care?"

"Wow, don't make me feel like a complete asshole," he says, sarcastically.

"Seriously?"

"Well, you looked upset. I am not devoid of human feelings, you know. Sympathy and conscience get to a guy."

"So maybe you're not as hardass as everyone thinks." He smiles and sits beside me.

"First of all, I am totally badass. Plus, no one can be mean all the time. I have a soft spot for girls."

"Wow, is it now or later that I'm suppose to follow you around with adoration?"

"That depends, I mean you can totally follow me to bed now or we check into a hotel later?" I roll my eyes. "I'm just kidding."

"I know. I just don't want to talk about sex right now."

"Sorry." He continues to sit with me and stares at the wall. He pulls a pack of gum out of his pocket and holds it out towards me. "Want a piece?" I nod and take a piece. We sit in silence for the rest of the lunch period. He stands up, effectively breaking our comfortable silence. "The bell is going to ring soon. I don't think it would go over well with your boyfriend if I was still here."

"Hey, Paul?" He looks back at me. "Thanks." He nods. "But I hope you don't think we're friends now."

"No way. I'm just hoping to build up my brownie points and cash them in later. You could do my homework or wash my ride or something."

"Don't hold your breath."

"I don't. I heard that it's bad to cut off oxygen from your brain." He walks away and the bell rings. I see Jasper come out with the rest of group. He puts his arm over my shoulders.

"You feel better?" _Of course he'd expect me to be happy and dandy by now._ Rosalie would just forget it because the world revolves around her. Emmett still wasn't happy about what had happened earlier but he was such a happy natured person that he'd just forget it for the sake of everyone's happiness. It didn't matter what happened earlier though. _It was just a small fight. I should forget it too; Jasper loved me, and Rosalie was my best friend…right?_

**

* * *

Paul's Point of View**

Finally, I got to some point with her. As much as I can't stand her boyfriend, I can't just say 'break up with him'. I can say that she likes me now. Even if she doesn't know it herself. She still likes her boyfriend a lot more but she feels something for me. I guess the fact that I wasn't as mean and rude as everyone said surprised her.

"Paul, what happened with the chick?" Embry asks.

"Nothin' we just talked." He laughs and punches my arm.

"Seriously, what happened?"

"That's it. I'm not going to jump into her paints the first time we talk. I think they call that rape."

"Okay, so what now?"

"We're meeting at the library for a chem. project this Friday."

"Wow, a date."

"She has a boyfriend. Idiot."

The rest of the day went by like a breeze and now I'm at the warehouse. I have to meet with Sam and tell him what went down this morning.

"So, kid, where's my money?"

"He didn't have it. I gave him till tomorrow. But, before you get mad, I took his car. You get that if he doesn't pay, and we still rough him up. Trust that he'll pay; that car is worth way more than he owes you."

"You know I don't like when people go against me. But I like you kid. You usually come through so I'll trust you. Plus, that car isn't half bad. I better get something out of him. But trust this; you fuck up and you'll wish you didn't know me. I always collect." I nod and he dismisses me._ I just dodged a bullet. Literally._

I walk back to my motorcycle and ride home.

"Collin, Brady?" They walked into the living room. "How was your first day?" I only saw them once between fifth and sixth period in the hallways.

"It was okay, I guess." Brady sits on the couch and turns on the TV.

"Mine was great! I met a bunch of new kids and this girl asked for my number. But I did get a lot of homework." Collin is really excited.

"Well, that's good. Mom will be pissed if your homework isn't done so go get started." He walks back into the bedroom and I sit by Brady on the couch.

Brady and Collin may look identical but they are total opposites. Collin is really outgoing and loves to meet new people. Brady is on the other end of the spectrum. Unless he's around family or people he's very familiar with, he will barely say two words. Not to express favoritism, but really Brady had more to say than Collin; he was just too shy to say it.

"What happened at school?" He sighs and looks at me.

"It wasn't good. I don't know anyone. My friends are all in different classes. I only see them at lunch. Then every time the teachers called on me to stand and introduce myself, I froze." So he had first day jitters. _That's not half as bad as I thought it was._

"Brady, it was just the first day and no one is going to remember those stupid 'stand-up-and-say-your-names' tomorrow. You'll be fine. Tomorrow, you can come and hang with me, Embry and Leah."

"You mean it?" he asks.

"Sure, but I mean only them. The moment you see Jared, Alice, or Seth, take Embry or Leah and go somewhere. That way you'll have someone to hang out with, but I don't want you hanging out with those guys." He nods. I knew it wasn't necessary though. Those guys knew it as much as me, he can barely talk in front of strangers, no way could he fight one.

"I didn't see Seth today." _Good._

"Seth didn't come. I think he's dropping out."

"Well, thanks for helping me out." Brady was always closer to me than Collin. This was probably because Brady didn't venture far from the family and close friends. Collin would pretty much talk with anyone who was willing.

"No problem. And don't worry; you'll have new friends soon. It takes time."

"I saw you in the hall with that girl at lunch." I look surprised.

"You saw that?"

"Yeah. And I think she's right."

"'Bout what?"

"You're not as hard ass as you let on."

**

* * *

Isabella's Point of View**

Rose and I made up before I ran out to my car. Driving home, I thought about what I would say to my mom. It's time to face the music. When I walk in the house, I see a mess of what looks like baby food on the floor. I goes upstairs and it was worse. The new nurse is trying to change my brother's diaper and failing miserably. She and Greta are yelling in some language I don't understand.

"Move over." Chris is crying and screaming and the two of them are too. I push them out of the door and start singing. When women change Chris they have to sing a song or he won't calm down. It embarrasses him to have a woman change him and I don't blame him. He is soon calm enough that I can change him. I try not to think about the fact that I'm wiping my brother's butt.

"Bewa!" He yells as I put the final pin on the cloth diaper. He has a pad that he can use to type in words on his wheelchair but he's been having problems with his arm.

"Hi, Chris. You want to watch TV while I help clean up?" He nods but has a sad look. "Don't worry Chris; I know you didn't mean to do that." He smiles as I wheel him into the elevator and hit 1. My dad had the dumb waiter enlarged into an elevator when Chris got too big for anyone to carry him around. The real reason is that he's too lazy to walk up and down stairs and mom wouldn't let him do it until he said it would look good that we're doing these things for our son.

I leave his wheelchair beside the couch and turn on his favorite movie. I don't have time to search for a show that he likes.

"Greta, you need anything?"

"No, Isabella. You help me enough. I get paid to do this." I nod and grab my books from the table in my hallway. I finish the simple homework I have before going to my room. Jasper calls and I talk to him for the next few hours.

"Wow, look at the time. I need to go to bed." We say our goodnights and he hangs up. Just as I put the phone back on the hook, someone calls again. I pick it up to be met by the voice of Paul.

"Hello? Is this Isabella?"

"Paul? How'd you get my number?"

"I know a guy, but that's not what I called about. I can't be in class tomorrow and I wanted to know if you needed me to do any research before we meet after school Friday." He calls at 10:30 to ask about a science project?

"Paul, seriously, you call now, for this?"

"You're the one who said I wasn't badass. I thought being nice wouldn't be too unacceptable."

"Thanks, I think. And it's okay if you want to but I think they should have enough for us at the library. And they have computers there. But why aren't you going to be in class tomorrow?"

"I, uh, have a fever and you gotta wait the 24 hours to come back, right?"

"Yeah, right. Well, I hope you feel better. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Wow, I never thought Paul Aswale would be nice enough to call. At least I don't have to worry about him not doing his fair share of the work. Maybe there is more to him than I thought. Nah, I'm just _over_ thinking him. He's a guy in a gang who wants sex. That's what all guys want, but it would never work with him. _Why do I even care?_ Ugh, I'm sleepy.

* * *

**Well the end of the chapter was a little confusing but I tried to imitate the stream of consciousness. So everyone's thoughts get a little random sometimes. How'd you like this chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3: I Am Not Whipped

**Things aren't always what they seem.**

**

* * *

Paul's Point of View**

I wake up suddenly; my mother is in my room.

"I need you to take your brothers to school today."

"Mom, what are you talking about? You don't have work for another three hours."

"Look, I have something that I have to do. Do as I say and take them to school for me."

"I don't have a car."

"Take mine. And take them straight there. I don't care if the guys stop you. You go and keep going."

She is really nervous and talking fast and quietly; my brothers are still asleep.

"Okay. Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

I wait and listen for anymore movement. Then I hear the door open.

"Hello," Sam's voice calls. "Let's go."

"Samuel, this is not necessary."

"Your husband owed me. I always collect. Now let's get going. If you prefer, I can go and see your boys and we can work something else out." He laughs like he just made a joke. I could hear him mumble something else but couldn't make out the words.

"You already took my oldest; you leave the other two alone. I mean it Sam." My mother whispers harshly, trying to keep the entire conversation quiet.

"If you keep up your end of the deal, we won't have a problem with that. Your younger ones will have a chance out of this place." He says that and they leave together.

What was that about? I look at the clock and it's only 5:30 a.m. My brothers won't have to wake up for the next hour. I drag myself out of bed, too preoccupied to go to sleep. I make something to eat so breakfast will be ready when they get up. It's easier to do that then have them get dressed first. Otherwise, they spill food on their clothes and have to get dressed again. I sit at the table once the food is done and the alarm goes off in the other room.

"Paul? Paul, are you here?" the covers on the beds have stopped rustling and Brady yells.

"I'm in the kitchen. You guys come and eat." They stumbled in, still rubbing their eyes.

"Where's mom?" I look back and forth between them.

"She had to go into work early. Don't worry about that. Just go eat and then take your showers. Collin, you can shower in mom's bathroom. We'll be finished sooner; we have to go to school early." If they questioned why, they kept quiet about it.

As much as sometimes they needed to be yelled at, I couldn't always discipline them. They got enough of that from everyone else who gave them crap about me and dad being in the gang. Everyone expected the worst out of them because of where they came from.

I take a shower while they eat and fix my bed. If mom is spending time with Sam she'll be really stressed out when she gets home. That or she'll be too relaxed. That's what I'm afraid of. I have to get the boys to school soon to be back in time to meet with Embry.

"Okay, if you're not done, finish it in the car after you get dressed." They run through the house trying to get everything together before they have to leave. They know that I'm leaving at the time I said whether they're in the car or not.

"Brady, that's my shirt!" Collin yells and then something hits the floor. I walk to the room and they are rolling around the floor fighting.

"Get off me, Collin!" I grab each one of them and pull them apart.

"Why are you fighting?"

"Collin just went crazy and jumped on me!" Brady rubs his head and straightens his clothes.

"Go sit in the car." He grabs the keys from my hands and walks outside, slamming the door.

"Collin what the hell is going on with you? Fighting with Brady? Hanging out with Jared?"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to. I just want to know what's wrong with you."

"I don't know. I was just mad at Brady." That only explained that one fight Brady. What about everything else that happened?

"What about hanging out with Jared?"

"I wanted to be like you."

"Don't ever say that."

"Why not? Everybody likes you. You have a whole bunch of friends. I just wanted to be like you."

"Trust me. You don't want to be like me. You can be way better then me. As for having friends, you have friends. To be honest, I don't have a lot of friends. I have a lot of people that I know but not many friends."

"Well, you're really smart and brave and things like that." Is he really trying to convince me that he should be allowed to try and be like me?

"Collin, you don't have to do the things I do to be brave or smart or any of that stuff. And if we keep having talks like this and I'm going to go mushy on you, so grab your shirt, and not the one on Brady; we need to leave." He nods and gives me a quick hug.

"Don't tell anyone I did that."

"Go get ready." I laugh and he goes back to our room. "I'll be in the car."

**

* * *

Isabella's Point of View**

"Isabella, come downstairs." My mother calls to me right after I get out of the shower.

"I'll be down in a minute. I'm getting dressed." I grab my skirt and put it on before grabbing my shoes and walking downstairs.

"Good morning, Dad." For the first time in a while he is actually sitting at the table.

"Morning, kiddo."

"Mom, what did you want?" She holds up a finger because she's on the phone. I didn't even hear it ring. She talked for about 10 more minutes during which I said hi to Greta and Chris before grabbing my breakfast plate.

"Isabella. Your father and I are going out of town for a few weeks. We will be leaving Thursday night and won't be back for at least two weeks. We're thinking this would be a good time to do a trial period for Chris at the new facility."

"No!" Everyone looks at me strangely. "I mean, I'll stay with him and Greta is here. Plus, I have this project to do so I was going to be home after school everyday anyway."

"You're not certified to--."

"Most of the people that come to take care of him aren't. Let me do this. I'll prove that I can help out." She sighs and considers giving it a go.

"I guess we could save money. If you think you can do it, I think that'll be okay." Of course she was thinking about the money. But who cares if it keeps Chris here.

"Fine. If you think that you can do it, then I'll let him stay."

"Thank you mom!" She smiles and the phone rings again.

"Dad what's this trip for?"

"It's a business deal. Taking your mom helps us look like stable family people. Most people are bringing their wives and their small children."

"Greta, will you be okay with Chris until I get home?" I ask. Greta has to clean almost the whole house alone. I asked her not to clean my room, bathroom or the game room. I'm the only one who uses them so I think I should clean it up.

"Of course she will. It's her job," my dad says and I roll my eyes. I walk out to the car and go to Jasper's house. I have to pick him and Rosalie up because their car is in the shop. I pull up to their house and honk the horn.

"Hey!" Rose yells as she jumps into the front seat.

"Move, Rose." Jasper says, leaning in the window.

"Not on your life."

"I have boyfriend privileges.""I have best friend privileges, and I introduced you two. Get in the backseat." He clicks his teeth and gets into the back seat.

"Guess what I heard?" Jasper says as he slides into the seat. "Aswale got arrested for drug possession."

"What?" Rose asks. "That's a surprise," she says sarcastically.

"Where'd you hear that?" I ask.

"I heard from Jessica that last week the cops pulled him over with that other guy, Embry. Apparently, they had a load of crack in their car."

"Really? He doesn't look like a crackhead." They both look at me and Rose raises a brow. "I only care because I need him to do his half of the project. I mean I can't have a partner who's in jail."

"Oh, right." Rose laughs it off but Jasper stays silent in the backseat. Great way to start the day off. My best friend thinks I like my chemistry partner and my boyfriend is upset.

"Jasper, are you ready for the party next weekend?" I say something to get his mind off of everything.

"Oh yeah. I even got us a room for afterwards." How do I get out of that?

"Okay. Sure." I smile weakly but he takes it as happiness and we all walk into school to meet with our friends.

"I'll be right back. I left my phone in the car." I walk back into the parking lot and get into my car. I lean in the back to see where my phone fell. I don't see it anywhere so I sit up and try to think about the last place I found it. When I look up, I see Paul pull up in a car I don't recognize. I thought he was sick? His two brothers, who I assume are twins, get out. One of them walks to a group of kids in the front of school and the other kid looks down. Paul gets down in front of him and looks like he's cheering him up. I find my phone up down near the windshield and pick it up. I get out of the car and wait on the driver's side. He comes to the front and jumps when he sees me.

"So, how is that fever?" He looks confused and then smiles with recognition.

"I was just dropping off my brothers."

"Right. Well have fun skipping school. Maybe you'll be in class tomorrow."

"I can't believe you're mad that I'm skipping class. At least I called and tried to make up an excuse."

"See, you're not as badass as everyone thinks. You care what I think about you."

"Maybe it helps not to have everyone hate you." He isn't half bad.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be here. So Isabella, are we friends yet?" I smile.

"Can we be acquaintances first?" He laughs.

"Sure, how about we shake on it?" I pull my hand out of my back pocket and shake his. His hand is rough, but not unpleasantly; they feel like he's done some real work. "Bye, sweetheart." I shake my head and he smiles and pulls away. Thankfully, no one noticed that little exchange and my day can go as planned.

I walk quickly into the Chemistry lab.

"Come in class. Hurry and sit down." I sit down and place my books on the table. She takes the role pausing at each person's name to wait for a "here" or a "present".

"Paul Aswale? Does anyone know where Paul is? Leah?" She shakes her head. Don't ask me. Don't ask me. "Isabella, do you know where he is?" Everyone is staring at me now. Maybe I shouldn't have taken those 10 seconds to think up an answer.

"He's home sick."

"Oh, okay." She goes on to the next person but Jasper, Rose and Leah's eyes don't leave my direction. I put my head down and hair frames around it, hiding me from their view. How do I explain this one? Class goes through smoothly and I stay out of the attention for the rest of the class. Jasper waits by the door for me and puts his arm around my waist. Leah watches as we walk out of the door.

"Isabella, how'd you know where he was?"

"To tell you the truth, he called me and told me he was sick last night." Everyone's jaws drop.

"Aswale has your number! I can't believe you gave it to him!"

"I didn't! He just got it. I don't know how."

"Am I seriously supposed to believe that?" I ran my hands across his chest to calm him down.

"Babe, all this stuff, going on with Paul, I'll make it up to you. Next Friday, remember? I promise." He slowly starts to smile and kisses me, making sure that we're in line of Paul friends.

"Okay." Things were good, for now.

Practice is now during last block, gym. Everyone on the competing team is taking gym this semester and the sports cheerleaders aren't needed until the season starts. Everyone walks out of the locker room and I still need to close my lock. Suddenly, Alice slams it for me.

"Listen, you need to stay away from my man." What is she talking about?

"Umm, I have a boyfriend. I don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw you with Paul this morning and I heard that he called you last night. Stay away from him unless you want me to kick you ass."

"I was just talking to him in the parking lot, and he called me yesterday to tell me that he wouldn't be in class."

"Look, I don't care. Stay away from Paul." She walks away and I put the lock on my locker and go into the gym.

"Isabella? Can I talk to you?" Leah calls me from the side of our formation. I walk to the side with her. "I saw what happened with Alice. Just wanted to let you know that I have your back. If you need me."

"Thanks." She starts to walk away but I stop her. "Why do you care?"

"Paul's a good guy. Out of all of us, he's the only one who really has a chance to make it out of here. Maybe a good person can help him make the choice to take it. He thinks he's never leaving. Maybe you'll give him a reason to."

"We're just friends." She laughs.

"Yeah, I know." She giggles again and walks away from me. Alice glares at Leah from across the room. Leah gives her the finger and keeps working.

**

* * *

Paul's Point of View**

The trade off went perfectly this morning and Sam was very happy to receive his pay. He gave me a thousand for picking it up and I split it with Embry. Jake would pay me on Thursday and I would have enough for the bills this month and a little left over for the boys. We're just hanging out around the block until Leah get's out of school. It should be over soon.

"Man, I need some money. You wanna go to the mall and get some new clothes?" Embry is already planning how to spend his cut. My phone rings and I tell Embry to shut up.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's Leah."

"What's wrong?" She tells me to hold on until she can get away from everyone else.

"You need to check Alice."

"What's wrong with her? Other than what's always wrong with her?" I laugh.

"She threatened Isabella in the locker room today."

"She did what?" Now I was mad. Alice has messed up anything I've had since we broke up. She will not ruin this.

"She threatened to beat her up because you two were talking. Alice thinks that Isabella is stealing you from her." I did like Isabella, but Alice and I were no longer together so it didn't matter what Alice thinks.

"I'll deal with Alice later. Is Isabella okay?"

"She's fine. I told her I'd be there if she needed me."

"Thanks Leah." Embry, get's my attention and points to the phone. "Leah, Embry wants to talk to you." She giggles and I gag as I hand him the phone. They've been playing their little games for a year and half but that's as far as it went. Games.

"Embry, toss me your phone!" He threw it at me and I dialed Isabella's number.

"Hello?"

"Paul?" She recognizes my voice.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk about earlier."

"The parking lot?"

"No, Alice."

"Oh." It becomes awkward. Neither of us is saying anything. "Are you and Alice dating?"

"Hell no! I mean, um no."

"Paul, I'm not entirely strait-laced. Language doesn't offend me. That wasn't even swearing." I laugh.

"Sorry. We aren't seeing each other though. She's just well…crazy. Are you okay?" Did I seriously just ask this girl, who I just started talking to a few days ago, if she was okay? What the hell is this girl doing to me? I actually called her to make sure she knew I was out of school.

"I'm fine. I knew she wasn't going fight me while I was with a group. No matter how well she fights, one against 33 is not good odds. Are you okay, Paul?" I'm surprised at her question.

"What do you mean?"

"This morning, you seemed a little…distracted, if that's the right word. Kind of nervous." She's the only person who has ever been able to tell that I'm worried.

"How'd you know that?"

"You'll laugh."

"I won't. I'm honestly curious."

"Well, you have this…confidence about you. This morning you just seemed spaced out. You looked around a lot. You were checking your watch out of the corner of your eye when you thought I wasn't paying attention and your voice was a bit higher." I was stunned to say the least.

"You noticed all of that in a minute long conversation?"

"I'm observant."

"I think you like me. You like me and you want to kiss me."

"I have a boyfriend."

"Sweetheart, you convincing me or yourself?"

"Your ego must be huge."

"It's not the only huge part of me."

"I'm hanging up."

"Okay, okay. Sorry." Did I really just apologize to stop her from hanging up? I am going soft.

"You're going soft."

"I am not going soft." She laughs.

"Keep telling yourself that. I needed to talk to you anyway."

"About?"

"Friday. I need us to meet at my house instead."

"You really think they're going to let me in your little gated community?" Not on my life. Well, I could bring a pizza box.

"Just follow me and they'll let you in."

"Okay. But won't your boyfriend notice?"

"I'm going to some party with him next Friday. He's focused on getting me into a hotel room. He's not trying to piss me off by starting something about it." I shouldn't be getting mad. She's not mine. That's her boyfriend and they can have sex.

"Anyway, I'm about to go inside so I need to go."

"Okay, sweetheart. I'll talk to you later."

"Paul." She had that 'I've-told-you-a-million-times' tone.

"I didn't call you baby."

"You're incorrigible. Well I'll see you tomorrow. And Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we can be friends now." I smile widely and Embry notices. We said our goodbyes and Embry laughs.

"What?"

"She has got you whipped and you guys aren't and won't be together."

"I am not whipped." I am not. Right?

"Dude, you called her last night to say you were skipping school. You apologized to her for making a joke she didn't like. Bottom line is even if you get into her pants, you can't be together." I know that. "You need to pull your head out of your ass. You're a poor boy from the Southside. That's the way that it's going to stay. Watch out before you get hurt." He isn't trying to be mean. He's just telling me the honest truth.

"We're just friends."

"You better hope you stay that way. Not because you could get hurt, but anything more and Alice will kick her ass." I punch his arm and he laughs. It's all good for now. He pulls out a box of cigarettes and Light's one.

"Give me one." He hands me the box.

"I thought you quit," he says as I hand the box back.

"Whatever."

**

* * *

There's the next chapter!**

**How'd you like it?**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Battle Won

**Isabella's Point of View**

I don't know what to do. I actually like Paul. I mean of course I love Collin. Why am I questioning that? Collin and I are going to that party next Friday. I'll feel better after we spend some time together.

I sit for a moment to clear my head and throw my phone back into my purse. I walk up to the front door and open it. I don't see or hear anyone downstairs.

"Greta?" She answers from upstairs and I walk up there. She was giving my brother a bath.

"What happened?"

"Oh, he just had a little spill. Everything is fine." I sit beside the tub and talk to Chris.

"Isabella there is a little problem."

"What's wrong?" I panic, thinking that it's about Chris.

"Chris is fine. It's just that you're graduating soon." I don't see a problem in that.

"What's bad about me graduating?"

"You'll be going to college. Don't think for a minute that they'll keep him here. Without you to fight against it, they're going to ship Chris to a facility the second you leave." She is right. I don't want to add that to everything else I have to think about.

"Greta, that is probably true. However, I don't have time to worry about that right now. We'll cross that bridge when we get there. It's still another 10 and a half months away." She nods and finishes Chris's bath.

"Would you mind getting Chris something to eat? I have to clean your parents' bathroom still." I take Chris to his room and get him dressed. We go downstairs and I pull out one of his favorite games, checkers.

"Want to play?" He types yes. I am happy that he is finally able to use his keypad. He can only do small words but it's a start. We play for 20 minutes and he beats me. He usually does. I'm not very good at checkers and today I'm too distracted to even pay attention. We play two more games before my mother gets home.

"Isabella? What are you doing here? What about cheerleading?" She looks panicked.

"Mom, are you okay?" She holds her hand out of the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I thought it was cheerleading today."

"No, cheerleading is during gym now. And then when it's not, it's during lunch." She sighs and looks around.

"Okay, darling. I'm going to take a little nap after I get something from the car." She runs outside shutting the door behind her.

"Wonder what that's about?" I mutter to myself. She comes back in looking rather flushed and walks up the stairs. The doorbell rings and I open it, it's Rosalie.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"No, Greta is cleaning and my mom is napping." The real reason is, if I let you in, you may never leave. Once Rose started talking, it took a while to stop.

"Oh, well, it's about Jasper."

"Okay, what about him?"

"Next Friday, when you're going to the hotel, are you gonna do it?" I can't believe she walked a half a mile to ask me if I was going to have sex with her brother.

"Are you serious?"

"Look, we have a reputation to uphold. He's freaking out that everyone is going to bag him for being a virgin if it's not done by prom. Can you just do this for him?" I blink my eyes a couple times. Maybe when I open them, she'll be gone.

"Is this really the right time to discuss this?"

"Well, he's discussing it with his friends right now." That's why she left. She doesn't like his friends, other than the ones at school. He has these college friends that come over, do the dumbest stunts and then put them on Youtube. Doesn't she have any other friends who live around here? "I was just trying to be a good friend. I mean if you don't he's going to keep complaining to his friends and someone's going to find out that you haven't done it." I don't care if someone knows that I'm a virgin.

"Rose, thanks for coming over. I need to go though, I'm playing with Chris." She rolls her eyes and walks off of my doorstep. My life just keeps getting better and better. Now my boyfriend is discussing our sex life, or lack of one, with his friends. I pick up the phone and try to decide whether to call him or not. I don't feel like arguing and I'd probably upset myself which would upset Chris. If I gather the courage to through with our plans, this will all be over. I think about Friday while playing with Chris. I'll get to hang with Paul. I'd seen over the last few days that he's not as bad as everyone made him out to be.

"Greta, are you finished yet?" My mother yells. I guess she's really tired. Greta comes downstairs and starts to make dinner.

"What are you making?"

"Spaghetti."

"I can do that. Go get some sleep. You've been going non-stop since this morning."

"Thank you Isabella." I smile and she goes upstairs to sleep. My mom and dad didn't care about Greta unless she didn't do what was needed. I mix the sauce and put it in a pan while the noodles cook. When I finish, I put it in two bowls and stick it in the refrigerator. They can throw it in the microwave if they get hungry. It's already after seven and I still need to do my homework. I take Chris upstairs and my mother says that she's taking him to his "group thingy". She always says "thingy" like I know what she means.

I take out my calculus homework and start on that first. I'm on the third hour of trying to finish my sheet and I need some help. The teacher's helpline is only available until eight o'clock. I don't have the number of anyone that I know is in AP calculus. I check through the cheerleading address book and decide on Leah. She's probably one of the smartest girls on the team. She has a full scholarship to UCLA.

"Hello?"

"Leah, this is Isabella."

"Um, hi."

"Sorry to call you this late but I need some help with my calculus homework and I thought you could help me?"

"Actually, I'm in tutoring for that class. But, if you have Paul's number, he can help you."

"Paul is in AP calculus?"

"I know." She laughs "Not exactly what you expected out of the gang member?"

"That's not it."

"It's okay. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. And don't worry about calling him too late, he's still up." I say goodbye and hang the phone up. Staring at the phone, I battle with myself about calling Paul. I'm his friend so I should be able to do this. Jasper wouldn't like me calling him. Okay, I can do this. I go to my call history and hit send.

"Hello?" His voice seems quieter and deeper than when I talked to him earlier.

"Hi.""Isabella?"

"Yeah, it's me." There is a bit of shuffling in the background and an "ouch".

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay. The reason I called was I need some help."

"What do you need?"

"Homework?"

"Wait, I thought you were going to do my homework?"

"Paul, I really do need help with Calculus."

"How'd you find out I was in Calculus?"

"I know a guy." I remember his line from the night before.

"Ha ha, very funny. But what do you need help with?" I convey the problem to him. "I'll write it down and try to figure it out." I wait a few moments while he works out the problem. "You divided."

"What?"

"Step three. You divided it instead of multiplying so it gave you the wrong number." Check through my paper and he's right.

"Thanks, Paul."

"It's no problem, sweetheart. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow in class." I have officially given up trying to stop him from calling me that.

"Bye."

**

* * *

Paul's Point of View**

"Brady, you lose!" My mom now required us to spend one night a week playing games together.

My phone rings and I go to pick it up.

"Paul, hurry up," my mom says as I go to get it. I grab the phone and pick it up.

"I bet it's Paul's girlfriend," Collin teases. I hit the back of his head.

"Hello?" I didn't look at the number before answering it.

"Hi."

"Isabella?" I'm surprised that she's calling me. We're "kinda sorta" friends but I didn't expect this. My mother raises an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, it's me."

Brady whispers, "I told you," to the rest of the table and I hit him too. I try to move away from the table again but he grabs the end of the shirt. I finally get him to let go.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay. The reason I called was I need some help." What could I possibly help her with? Who cares, at least she'll talk to me.

"What do you need?"

"Homework?" She called me to do her homework?

"Wait, I thought you were going to do my homework?"

"Paul, I really do need help with Calculus." She sounds frustrated so I try to make this quick.

"How'd you find out I was in Calculus?" The only people who know that are in my class and they don't like me enough to talk about me. That or they're too scared to.

"I know a guy."

"Ha ha, very funny. But what do you need help with?" She tells me the problem. "I'll write it down and try to figure it out." I grab a sheet of paper and a pen from by the phone. She tells me what she did as I write it down and then she waits for me. I finally figure out what she did after a few minutes. "You divided."

"What?"

"Step three. You divided it instead of multiplying so it gave you the wrong number." I hear her moving through her papers.

"Thanks, Paul."

"It's no problem, sweetheart. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow in class." She doesn't mention me calling her sweetheart. I take that as a battle won.

"Bye." I hang up the phone and go back to the table.

"Who is Isabella? I haven't seen her on the reservation." My mother asks when I sit down.

"Oh, she's just a friend from school."

"You call your friends sweetheart?" My brothers snicker beside me.

"Mom, it's not a big deal."

"Do you like this girl?"

"She's nice."

"Where's she from?" This is not what I want to answer.

"She's from County Fields," I say quietly. My brothers stop laughing and my mother looks up from the game.

"Watch yourself, Paul." She eyes me cautiously.

"I will mom."

The rest of game I stay quiet, trying to keep the attention off of me. Brady ended up winning the most games so he had no chores for the week.

"You cheated!" Collin yells as he gets into bed.

"Whatever, just turn the light out. I'm tired!" Brady yells back. I walk into the kitchen and mom is washing dishes.

"Mom, can we talk?"

"Sure, baby, what's wrong?"

"I saw you with Sam this morning." She turns around and puts the dish back into the sink.

"Stay out of it." She turns back to the sink and rinses the dish.

"Embry and I asked him about our dads yesterday and he said talk to you, then he was with you this morning."

"You need to stop asking questions. Your fathers died protecting their families."

"Mom, I just wanted to know what happened."

"You were there!" She yells. "You saw what happened. Stop asking. Please." She walks into her room, leaving the dishes where they were.

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter but any longer and I would've ended up making this chapter half the story.**

**What'd you think?**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: I Love You Maybe

**Paul's Point of View**

I need to hurry to school today. I'm going to Bella's after.

"Paul! Mom said to get out of the bathroom!" Brady yells. I open the door and Brady is standing behind it. "Thank you! God, what do I have to do to take a dump once in a while." I shake my head and turn to walk away.

"That's nasty, Brady. I don't wanna hear that shit."

"It's about to happen so if you don't want to hear it, get out!" I slammed the door shut. _For a shy kid, he sure is a smart-aleck. _

"Paul, I'll be working late tonight. Don't worry about dinner; it's in the refrigerator. Stay out of trouble and don't fight with your brothers."

I nod as she walks out of the door. I close it behind her and lean against the back of it. _Okay, everyone has eaten; they are getting dressed; homework was checked last night._ I go over the list of things in my head. Everything is done that needs to be.

"Come on, Collin!" Brady yells as he's banging on the bathroom door. Collin has been in there for 25 minutes making himself, and I quote, "a stunningly handsome piece of man that all the ladies want."

"Collin, stop trying to make yourself pretty and get your ass out of the bathroom." He huffs and opens the door. His hair was gelled some weird way.

"Fine! I can't get a moment of peace around here!"

"Okay, drama queen, get in the car." He moans and walks out of the house. I make sure all the doors and windows are locked and set the alarm. We are probably the only house in all of La Push that has one. We are also probably the only house that hasn't been broken into.

"Okay, meet me back here right after school. No time to stop and talk. I have to drop you off at home because I have something to do."

"This wouldn't be a problem if we went to the school on the rez," Collin says.

"You won't be working any other than McDonald's if you went to school on the rez. The teachers don't care and the oldest student there is like 27." Brady laughs a bit and then sees a friend walking into school.

"See you later Paul." He hugs me quickly and then runs away, knowing there is no way he would have done that if I had seen it coming.

"Do I get a hug, too?" Collin smirks.

"No, get to class, smart-ass."

"The bell doesn't ring for 25 minutes!"

"With grades like yours, you can use all the time you can get in class."

"Whatever." He walks into the building, with no intention of going to class. Collin isn't really focused on school. He sticks with the usual "reservation mentality" of "I'm never getting off." I don't try as much with him anymore. I make sure he gets his homework done usually, but I can't make him study or pay attention in class.

"Paul!" Embry yells from across the lot. _That's Embry, always the quiet one._

"Hey, Embry, guys," I say as I walk up to the group. Alice puts a hand on my chest, stopping me.

"We need to talk." I raise an eyebrow.

"You're right. We do. In fact, let's talk now." I pull her to the side of the school. "What the hell, Alice? We are not to-geth-er!" I have her hands above her head on the side on the wall. She smirks, thinking that she's going to win this conversation.

"Whatever, Paul. You should stop denying it. I'm sorry you think that you and that girl have a chance together, but you don't!" She yells

"I'm not denying anything. I'm sorry that things didn't work out with you and Sam! I'm sorry that you finally realized that you're not the center of the universe and you can't have anything you want! But you want to know what I'm really sorry about?" I stop yelling and lower my voice.

"What?" She snarls at me.

"I'm sorry that so many people fed your little delusion for so long." I release her hands and turn to leave, but I turn back. "You need to grow up. It's the real world, not Alice's world. The faster you realize that, the faster you can stop being such a bitch and get on with life like the rest of us." She squints her eyes, shaking her head.

"Paul, you're never leaving this place. You really think that "Little Ms. Perfect" will stick around for the rest of your life? You think she could live our lives? That girl has had everything handed to her since she was born. She doesn't know any other way of life." I shake my head.

"What you don't understand is Isabella or not, I don't like you. I don't want you. I can't stand you and neither can anyone else. Your own mother bitches about you all the time. Maybe you should stop judging Isabella and check yourself. Everything was handed to you because Sam took care of you; he took care of you until he found a new girl."

Alice was Sam's little trophy for a few years. He just took her for the eye candy when needed. In return he gave her whatever she wanted in the neighborhood. She thought they were mean for each other and were going to get married. For a few years, she lived just as good as someone in Isabella's neighborhood. "Life is different now. Sam doesn't care about you and he never did. He just paraded you around. But you're not the trophy anymore. Get over yourself and leave Isabella alone, or she'll be the least of your problems." She scoffs and I leave. I don't have anymore time for her bullshit today.

"Hey, where's the Ice Queen?" Jared asks as I walk back over.

"Melting, somewhere." He snorts and the warning bell rings. "Well, I'll see you after first period." I run to my class, having forgotten that it was on the opposite side of the school.

Finally after a couple useless classes, it's time for Chemistry.

"Cutting it close, Mr. Aswale?" Mrs. Cullen says because the bell rings right after I step in. _Thank God._

"Sorry. Mrs. Cullen. I lost track of time outside." Jasper snorts and I look at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Just be careful of time. Take your seat." I sit beside Isabella and she smiles and gives a small wave before focusing on the front of the classroom.

"Okay, class, today we will be discussing complex chemical reactions." Her voice fades out of my attention. I put my attention on Isabella doodling on her notebook. She draws little animals all over the page, then begins a big sketch in the middle.

"Watching me draw is a little creepy," she whispers, breaking me out of my concentration.

"There's nothing else to do. I would stare at your boyfriend's sister but she's too bitchy for me. Went through that with Alice. That's through." She looks up at me, her eyes questioning. "I do want to apologize for Alice in the locker room. She was having a little denial period after our break up." She nods and goes back to her drawing. When she finally finishes it's a wolf looking up towards a moon.

"Thanks for apologizing. You may act badass but knowing you care, even a bit, is a little helpful."

"What makes you think I care?"

"Do I need to rehash the last week for you? What happens to Aswale not explaining to anyone?" _Maybe she was right. _

"Okay, but you care about me." She cocks an eyebrow.

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well, in the hallway, you actually were honest with me. A lot more than you are with your boyfriend or his sister. You notice little things about me. You react to what I do." She interrupts me.

"What does that prove?"

"If you didn't care, you wouldn't react because it wouldn't bother you. You care about me." She purses her lips and then turns back to her drawing. "I'm taking your lack of answering as a yes." Turning toward me, she opens her mouth but stops and shakes her head. I wonder if I've upset her but the bell rings and I don't have time to ask. Jasper immediately grabs her hand and they leave the classroom.

"What'd you say to Alice this morning?" Leah asks. "She didn't say a word last period." _Finally._ "Not that I'm complaining; that girl can bitch your ear off."

"We just had a little conversation about the grounds we stand on."

"So you rejected her?" I shrugged, thinking.

"Yeah, pretty much. She didn't take it so well, but she'll get over it."

"So you finally admitted you want Isabella for more than her underwear?" I scoff.

"When you assume, you make an ass of you and me." She rolls her eyes. "I don't like Isabella. I mean she's a cool chick I guess but that's as far as it goes. I don't give a damn about her or her prissy friends."

"Good to know." I turn around and, just my luck, Isabella is behind me.

"I told you he was bad news," her boyfriend said smugly. I want to hit him, not because he said I was bad news, because that stupid comment is making her feel worse. _How do I make this up to her?_ They walk away with their group of friends.

"Asshole! Look what you did!" Leah yells gesturing down the hall that Isabella went. "Now, she's gonna stay with that jerk and you're going to be lonely and depressed. Thanks a lot!" She pushes past me, not allowing me a word.

**

* * *

Isabella's Point of View**

Jasper walks me away and the rest of the team and a few of the cheerleaders that were with us follow.

"Bella, I knew he was trying to make friends with you for something," Marie, one of the girls on the squad, says. I nod, knowing in her own way, she means well.

"Don't worry about him. After this project is over, you won't even have to talk to him," Rose offers.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't care anyway." She nods and gives a smile. Her and Jasper seem kind of pleased that he said something like that. _I'm just imagining that. _

"So, you want to go shopping after school today. We need outfits for the party!" I shake my head.

"I have to go do my project with that _boy_ after school." I do my best to sound more angry then upset.

"Oh, that must suck. Well, I'll go window shopping and take pics and then we can go this weekend?" she suggests.

"That sounds good. I'm sure we'll find something great." I nod and the warning bell rings.

"We need to get to class," someone in the group says and people walk away one-by-one or in pairs.

"Bella, I really think that you should transfer out of chemistry," Rose says while we are walking.

"But, I need a science."

"There are lots of sciences you can take but I don't think it's a good idea that you're stuck with Ass-wale." I want to correct her obvious mispronunciation but it will make things worse for me.

"I need this science."

"Bella, this is hurting your relationship with my brother, which one is more important?"

"First of all, if Jasper feels threatened by Paul, which he shouldn't, he needs to talk to me. Second, I won't put anything ahead of my education right now. That _includes_ your brother. I need to get to class, Bye." She shakes her head before walking away. Jasper and I need to talk.

I sit in the lunchroom waiting for Jasper to get here.

"Bella, what did you say to my sister?" He yells as he walks toward me. "She came to me upset that you got made at her when she was trying to help you." My eyebrows shoot up as he accuses me.

"I didn't do anything! She said that you were having some problems with me continuing in the chemistry class. I told her I needed the science and if you have a problem we should talk about it, not me and her." He huffs.

"She was only trying to help."

"I didn't yell at her or be rude I simply gave my opinion like she gave me hers. Why is it okay with you that she talks to me like that but I'm the bad guy?" He looks away at Rose sitting with some girls to the side of the cafeteria.

"She's my sister, my twin sister. I just…I want to protect her. It makes me upset when she's upset. I didn't mean to blow up at you but it affects me when she's affected." I understand what he's saying. They've always been close, but it still bothered me at times.

"Jasper, I just want you to know you shouldn't have any problems with Paul. I don't have any feelings for him. Hell, since this morning, we're not even friends. Don't worry about him. After what he said, I'm done." He smiles, pulling me closer.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Jasper." _I think._

* * *

There's the chapter. I'm really sorry about the wait. I've been having a lot of family problems, my laptop is on the fritz, and my schoolwork is driving me crazy.


	6. Chapter 6: What to Say Next

**Paul's Point of View**

I lean on the side of the school to wait for Isabella. I don't know where she lives or how to get there.

"Paul, what are you waiting for?" Brady asks as he walks to the car.

"Isabella. Damn it! I have to take you home. Run to Embry before he leaves and tell him I said to drive you and Collin home. I'll pay him back later." I know that Embry and I never make each other pay back but we always offer anyway.

"Okay. I'll tell him. Are you sure that Isa-chick still wants you to come over?"

"We have a project. I could care less if she wants me there. She has to pass and I don't want to fail." He rolls his eyes.

"Or maybe you want to go to her house because you're completely in love with her and everyone notices except you." I glare at him. "Or maybe you don't want to fail. Bye." He runs off to find Embry. I shake my head and pull out a cigarette. I need something to take the edge off.

"You know smoking is bad for you," Isabella turns the corner.

"Why would you care? We're not friends, right?" She smirks and turns away.

"I found that it's hard to care about someone that doesn't give a shit about you. Let's just get this over with." I follow her to her car and she gets in and starts the car. "Are you going to get in or what? I don't have all day and I can do most of this on my own." I roll my eyes and get into the car.

"So how are we going to do this?" I ask.

"I am going to get you in the room, you'll wait there while I take care of my brother and then I'll do the project with you."

"You have a little brother?" I'm surprised. She never talked about a younger sibling.

"Not exactly." She puts her sunglasses on and then drives out of the student parking lot.

"So are you ever going to talk to me again?" I am sick of the silence and she seems to be basking in it.

"Not unless it relates to school." I laugh a little, not meaning to.

"So no more surprise phone calls or homework help or school day notifications?" She ignores me. "Really, I didn't mean it. I was just trying to get everyone off my back. I'm not good at being…friends with you."

"Oh really? I didn't notice." I give up for now. I'll try again at her house. _I'm a little excited to see where she lives._

We pull up at a gate leading into a large neighborhood. She talks to the man in the gate and then he opens it. immediately she drives through and I get my first glimpse of the life of Isabella Swan. There are little kids on some of the coolest bikes I've ever seen. To my left is a community water park that doesn't look very used. _These people probably have replicas in their backyard_. All the houses are bigger than the two school gyms put together, at least from my vantage point.

Her house is near the rear of the community. Of course it is just as big as the houses around it. She unlocks the door to the house and I step into a large open foyer.

"My room is the last room on your left." I nod and walk up the stairs. I pass a room with double doors and hear strange noises and murmuring coming from them. Bella pushes me forward and opens the doors, backing into them before closing so I can't get a glimpse inside. I shrug and walk into her room. The walls are the most surprising thing. They are a sea-foam green color but it is barely visible with all the things she has hanging. There is a big blow-up picture of her and a man who is mentally handicapped **(AN: TRYING TO BE POLITICALLY CORRECT AND NON-OFFENSIVE HERE I'M NOT SURE OF THE SPECIFIC TERM)**, it seems. There are more clippings out of newspapers than I can count. But I am pulled to one group in particular. On the wall opposite the door, there is a cluster of newspaper clippings about the gangs on the reservation. It mentions that a small amount of students at our high school live and are in the gangs on the reservation but have to date kept gang activity out of school. She circled some of the stereotypes they stuck on us. I just don't know why.

I sit on the couch near the bed and wait. _Waiting_.

* * *

**Isabella's Point of View**

I walk into Chris's room, not giving Paul a chance to look inside. He got the biggest room because it was already hardwood and the extra space makes it easier to move around.

"How was he today?"

"He wasn't bad. We had a little mishap after your mother dropped by but it's fine now." I take the wash cloth because I am the only one he will let wash his face without throwing a fit. _What will he do when I am gone? _I think back to the time that my mother finally did something about his dystrophy. His case is pretty severe. It may have been better if my mother had gotten him into speech and physical therapy faster but by time I did the research and realized there were things that we could do to help him, it was too late. He has therapy now a few times a week but it's not going to reverse what has already happened; it will slow down what is to come.

"Greta, I have a guy over to do a chem. project with so could you keep my mother busy if she starts to get curious about where I am?"

"Of course, I'll just say there's a big sale somewhere and she'll be gone in a moment."

"Thank you so much." I don't know what I would do without her. She was really the only person that made being here livable.

I run down the hall hoping that nothing has been disturbed.

"Paul?" He looks up from the couch. It is almost a sight to laugh at. The cool, confident Paul looks as uncomfortable as an ice cube in a microwave. "Are you ready? Again, I don't have all day."

"Neither do I, sweetheart." I glare at him and he sits back in his seat. "What are we going to do first? The paper or the visual?"

"I'm thinking the paper. It could help us get ideas for the visual."

"If that's what you want to do." I grab my laptop from the dock and type in the password.

"Here's my computer. You can start researching on that and I'll grab my dad's from his room." He nods, focusing on the screen. I run to my dad's room and take his laptop off the dresser. My father doesn't care to remember anything that doesn't involve money so he tapes his passwords on a piece of paper on the bottom of his dresser. I reach around for the paper, finally finding it near the middle. _Surprise, surprise, the password is money. _

I give a silent laugh and head back to my room. Paul is typing furiously between reading.

"Paul?" He turns to face me, not surprised in the least.

"Can I help you?"

"You just seemed, I don't know, like you were taking your anger out on my laptop." He places the laptop beside him on the couch.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I'm not mad about the laptop. It was heavy duty.

"Not about this." I stop, knowing he's talking about school.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to get this done." He comes towards me and pulls the laptop out of my hands.

"No, we need to talk about this." _WHY?_

"You made it very clear that we don't need to talk _at all_. So if you wouldn't mind, can I have my computer back?" He is irritating me and I need to get this done.

"What you heard, it wasn't what I meant." I stand, knowing that I don't need to be anywhere near him if we're going to have this conversation.

"Okay, fine. If you want to have this conversation. Let's do it, right now. But if I don't have a good reason to believe you by time this is over, you walk away and you don't come back."

"Bella-," I cut him off.

"No, that's the deal. Take it or leave it."

"Fine. I'll take it."

**

* * *

Paul's Point of View**

_What do I say now?_

_

* * *

_

**_The next chapter is almost done. Sorry for the insane time craziness._**


	7. Chapter 7: Unwritten Law

**Well I left a note on my other story about why i haven't been updating and what I plan to do now, so you can read it over there at the top of chapter 7. it's a little short but it will get longer.**

* * *

**Isabella's Point of View **

I wait for him to start talking, staring at the clock.

"Four minutes, Paul." His mouth gapes open. _Didn't think I was serious, huh?_

"Okay, Bella. I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings earlier. It's just that I couldn't let the others find out we were friends." _What? Is he kidding me!_

_"_Is that suppose to make me feel better? Really, Paul?" He shakes his head.

"That came out wrong! I just mean that they're not the best group of people. They don't particularly like ... your kind of people ..."

"You mean rich kids?" I'm a little confused by what he said. He shakes his head sadly. _Oh._ "You mean white kids ..."

"Yeah, like I said, they aren't the best people. Within our _group_ there is a lot of competitiveness. I didn't want them to start messing with you to bother you. I was trying to protect you. I didn't know that you were listening and I promise I didn't say it to hurt you." He sounds sincere to me, but I was still hurt by what he said.

"Why didn't you just tell me? Give me some kind of warning?" I ask.

"I don't know. You seemed upset and I didn't wanna bother you more." He looks at me, waiting for my answer.

"Well, I guess you weren't trying to hurt me but still I can't just forgive you instantly. You're on probation." He laughs.

"Too late, sweetie. Already there." I shake my head.

"Let's get back to work."

* * *

**Paul's Point of View **

"Bella? Why do you have all that newspaper stuff?" He looks over at the bulletin board.

"Oh, I did a research paper on stereotyping for sociology."

"And your teacher gave you that topic?" Most of the teachers liked to pretend that we didn't exist. Why would one try to prove we were being stereotyped.

"No," she says, beginning to blush. "I picked it myself." _Hmm,_it seems she held more interest in the Pack than she let on. "Paul, it's time to go. My mom is gonna be home any minute and i'm not sure if she'd be okay with you here."

I start gathering my stuff. I know she wasn't trying to be mean, but most people didn't like us around here.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, babe."

"Don't push it, Aswale. You're still making it up to me remember?" I laugh with a smirk.

"There's a lot of _ways _I can _make it up to you_," I say suggestively. She laughs at me before pushing me towards the door playfully.

I thank her as she drops me off at the school.

"Bye."

_Maybe this bet thing, will be even better than I think ..._

* * *

**Isabella's Point of** **View**

I wait till he gets into his car and starts driving before I leave. I'm suppose to head over to the Hale's house for dinner tonight. I call to confirm with Rosalie before I start arrive.

"Bella? You on your way?" She answers.

"Yeah, just making sure that everything is still happening?" We hadn't really talked since our fight.

"Of course it is! We're best friends. We'll have these silly tiffs sometimes." I hate that she makes it sound like it wasn't important. But that's Rosalie. She doesn't always see when what she says bothers others.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am! Now, get over here soon. Dinner's about to start." She hangs up the call and I throw the phone back into my purse. It's seeing Jasper that's bothering me. I don't know if he'll be over what happened at lunch. At school he keeps up appearances of course but we haven't been talking outside of school at all.

* * *

**Jasper's Point of View**

Rosalie tells me that Bella is coming for dinner before going down to make sure dinner is ready. The past days have been horrible. She's hanging out with that Aswale kid because of this chemistry project. _Why would she want trash like him when she has me?_ Plus, the guys are giving me shit because they know that she's not giving it up. _I'm quarterback! I could have any girl and I choose the ONE that won't do what I want._ I've loved Bella since we were kids but she's changed lately. When we came to high school we all found what we were good at and did what was necessary to stay in our place.

Lately, Bella's been changing. Like last year, she did a paper on the reservation kids. She was trying to make them sound sympathetic and "down on their luck". And now this Aswale kid is making it worse. I bet he wants to take her to his little shack of a house and try to get her to feel bad.

"Jasper! Bella is here!" My sister tears me from my thoughts.

"Coming," I yell back. I grab a shirt from the dresser and throw it on. Walking down the stairs I see Bella talking to our maid, Lauren. _See, it's stuff like that. She thinks she has to talk to everyone or she'll seem stuck up. _I don't have a problem with Lauren, but she's replaceable. I prefer to interact with my own kind, _if you know what I mean._

"Hey, Bella," I say as I lean over to kiss her cheek. "You can go now Lauren." She shuffles away to wherever she goes when she's not needed. Bella looks at me strangely before shaking her head and going to the dining room. I know it'll take some kissing up but she'll forgive me. Then, Friday, I'll get what I want. _I mean, everyone thinks we should just do it anyways. We're quarterback and head cheerleader. It's unwritten law._

* * *

**It's discouraging to think how many people are shocked by honesty and how few by deceit. ~Noel Coward **

* * *

Well I think I might start ending the chapters with stereotypes ? Or maybe use stats showing stereotypes instead of a quote ? Anyway, review and tell me what you think !


End file.
